Integrated circuit dies and other microelectronic devices are typically enclosed within a package that, among other functions, enables electrical connections between the die and a socket, a motherboard, or another next-level component. As die sizes shrink and interconnect densities increase, such electrical connections require scaling so as to match both the smaller pitches typically found at the die and the larger pitches typically found at the next-level component.
An existing approach to interconnect scaling within microelectronic packages is to use a single high density interconnect (HDI) substrate to handle the space transformation from die bump pitch, where a typical pitch value may be 150 micrometers (microns or μm) to system board level pitch, where a typical pitch value may be 1000 μm, i.e., 1.0 millimeter (mm). This approach results in very fine line, space, and via design rules to enable die routing and very large substrate body sizes in order to interface at the system board level pitch.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, the drawing figures illustrate the general manner of construction, and descriptions and details of well-known features and techniques may be omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring the discussion of the described embodiments of the invention. Additionally, elements in the drawing figures are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of embodiments presented. The same reference numerals in different figures denote the same elements, while similar reference numerals may, but do not necessarily, denote similar elements.
The terms “first,” “second,” “third,” “fourth,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for distinguishing between similar elements and not necessarily for describing a particular sequential or chronological order. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments described herein are, for example, capable of operation in sequences other than those illustrated or otherwise described herein. Similarly, if a method is described herein, unless otherwise specified, as comprising a series of operations, the order of such operations as presented herein is not necessarily the only order in which such operations may be performed, and certain of the stated operations may possibly be omitted and/or certain other steps not described herein may possibly be added to the method. Furthermore, the terms “comprise,” “include,” “have,” and any variations thereof, are intended to cover a non-exclusive inclusion, such that a process, method, article, or apparatus that includes a list of elements is not necessarily limited to those elements, but may include other elements not expressly listed or inherent to such process, method, article, or apparatus.
The terms “left,” “right,” “front,” “back,” “top,” “bottom,” “over,” “under,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for descriptive purposes and not necessarily for describing permanent relative positions. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments described herein are, for example, capable of operation in other orientations than those illustrated or otherwise described herein. The term “coupled,” as used herein, is defined as directly or indirectly connected in an electrical or non-electrical manner. Objects described herein as being “adjacent to” each other may be in physical contact with each other, in close proximity to each other, or in the same general region or area as each other, as appropriate for the context in which the phrase is used. Occurrences of the phrase “in one embodiment” herein do not necessarily all refer to the same embodiment.